Dating the Hales
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: Stiles finally asks Cora out. Derek is pretty okay with this but under one condition! He has to go with them on their first date!
1. On One Condition

**No copyright I don't own any of these characters**

"I'm just saying, you'd think that after all the times I've saved your furry ass, that you would trust me to be a gentleman." I complained following Derek as he briskly walked about his loft. Derek scoffed.

"I don't care what you say Stiles. You are NOT going out with my sister without me there." he said with arms crossed. I threw my head back and groaned in frustration.

"Come on, Derek! Please! I swear I wont do anything that would be considered inappropriate! And if I do, you can rip my windpipe out and use it as a straw! Just please let Cora and I go on this date alone!" I pleaded. Derek made a sour face at my descriptive example.

"As enjoyable as that sounds, here how its gonna go. Either I go on you and Cora's or Peter does. Your choice." Derek continued with a sly grin. I wished I could kill him with my mind.

"Fine." I spat out trying to sound intimidating. Derek just shrugged and plopped down onto his couch.

"Fine." he shot back, raising his incredibly bushy eyebrows. I desperately tried to mock his eyebrows but probably only succeeded in making myself look like a moron. Derek rolled his. "God you're such an idiot. I'll never know what my sister sees in you."

I opened my mouth to smart off but was cut off as Cora's voice came from upstairs. "Maybe its his humor and the way he looks like a sex god in plaid."

Our heads snapped up as Cora made her way down the spiral stair case. My mouth dropped open in shock. Her dark hair was curled into delicate spirals that fell down onto her shoulders. She wore plum colored high low dress that was covered by a black cardigan. Derek jumped up to stand beside me as she walked up to us. At the same time we said, "You look beautiful."

"Well thank you guys. Are you ready for our date?" she asked looking at me. I nodded furiously holding out my arm, LIKE A GENTLEMAN! Derek cleared his throat and threw himself in between us.

"Why yes Cora. I am ready for our date." he smiled holding out his elbow. Cora rolled her eyes but took it any ways. Derek threw his other arm around my shoulder. "This is going to be a great night."

"Yea." I groaned as we walked to the door. Derek made sure to shove me into the doorframe, surely leaving a bruise. This wasn't really how I had imagined Cora and mine's first date. Right about that time I was thinking that maybe Peter going with us wasn't such a bad idea. When we reached my jeep. I opened the door for Cora who smiled and slid into the passenger seat. I closed it behind her and began to run around to my side. Derek grabbed me by the shoulder and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Aren't you going to open the door for me?" he asked folding his arms behind his back. I stared at him dumbfounded.

"No. Look, Derek, I'm going on a date with your sister. Not you." I told him making sure to use majestic hands movements to prove my point. Derek laughed and leaned closer to me.

"If you ever want a chance with my little sister, you are going to act like we are on a date. Or I will rip your windpipe out and use it for a straw." he threatened. I frowned at his use of my own threat. He smiled sweetly and patted my cheek. "Now open my door."

I sighed and opened the car door, bowing down dramatically. "Your carriage, my Fairy Queen."

He snickered as he stepped into the car. I slammed the door behind him and jogged to the driver sides. Cora smiled at me apologetically. I shrugged it off and said, "Its cool."

"Its only for the first date." she assured placing her hand on mine. I heard Derek scoff in the backseat.

"Yea right." he chortled. I groaned and slid further down in my seat. I really was considering my option to have Peter come with us instead. "I'm just going to say this now. No PDA."

"Oh dear lord." Cora whined sliding down into her seat as well. I started the engine as Derek smiled away in the backseat. That Ass.

**This is the first of three chapters. Please feel free to review! Feedback is greatly appreciated! And please check out my other stories!**


	2. The Fish Pot

**I am SO sorry its been so long! :( Ill try to update my other stories tomorrow.**

We drove in an uncomfortable awkward silence for a good while. I tried to turn on the radio which only earned me a growl from both werewolves as All Time Low blared through my speakers. I may or may not have gone just a teensy bit over the speed limit to reach the restaurant sooner. You cant prove anything! After nearly ten whole minutes of unbearable quiet and poor conversation attempts, we pulled up in front of the fanciest restaurant in Beacon Hills. The Fish Pot! Okay it's a lot more sophisticated than it sounds!

As soon as I stopped the jeep, I was out running to Cora's door. I opened and closed it behind her like Dad had told me to. I began to escort her to the restaurant door when she stopped and looked behind us. She turned back to me with a smile. "I think you're forgetting somebody."

"No I'm not." I replied wrapping my arm around her, quickly trying to rush into the restaurant. She laughed and put a hand against my chest.

"Stiles. He's just being a protective big brother. He hasn't gotten a chance to act like one since the fire. Please just humor him." she pleaded making pouty lips which was actually just adorable. I sighed heavily.

"Okay." I gave in and walked back to the jeep. I opened to door for the Sourwolf who got out and gave me a cocky smile. I smiled back but as soon as his back was turned, I flipped him off. Cora giggled almost giving me away, but luckily I composed a steel proof poker face as Derek spun around to glared at me. "Come on Hales. Lets eat."

I opened the door for both werewolves, and quickly followed behind them. The Fish Pot is basically like a toned down Joe's Crab Shack. The food was alright, decoration was mediocre but hey, it was the towns best. We were quickly escorted to a table meant for four and were handed menus.

"What's a Beacon Beaver?" Cora asked with her nose scrunched up. Derek was also looking over the menu with a face of confusion. I laughed and leaned forward.

"They say it's a beaver from Lake Beacon buts its really just chicken soaked in lemon juice and hot sauce." I whispered like it was a secret. Cora giggled and sat the menu down.

"How would you know that?" Derek asked glaring at the menu. I leaned back in my chair and smiled.

"I was a cook here last year. My jeep needed repairs and Dad wanted to teach me 'responsibility' so he made me get a part time job." Cora looked up, surprised.

"You can cook?" she asked laying her head against her hand. I nodded.

"Yep. I know all of the secrets of this little seafood shack." I touted as Derek scoffed. I glared at him until he looked up from his menu with a devious smile. Our waitress, a girl named Monica, came up to take our orders.

"Hey, Stiles. Where've you been? Its been quiet since you left." she asked with a wide smile. She turned her body so that she was only facing me. I smiled politely. Monica had always had a thing for me. Several times I had to tell her to back off because her flirting was borderline stalking.

"I've been good." I replied not wanting to be rude but not wanting to lead her on. The was a moment of awkward silence as she just smiled at me. My eyes darted to Cora who sat with her jaw clenched and claws slightly digging into the table. Derek sat in a similar position. I looked back up to Monica. "I think my date and I are ready to order."

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize you were on a date." Monica sputtered, flustered as she turned to face Cora. The werewolf smiled.

"Yea we were being secretive about it." she sneered. I stifled a laugh as Monica proceeded to takes our orders.

**Okay, I lied! its gonna be more than 3 chapters!**


	3. The Bill

Sorry its a bit short but here's Chapter 3

After Monica left with our orders, Cora glared after her. She scrunched up her nose. "I don't like her. She reeks of cheap perfume and cat liter. I cant believe you ever liked her."

"I never liked her. Not more than a friend at least. She was always the one trying to flirt and start a relationship. I just never really thought of her that way. Trust me Cora. The only person that I have my eyes on is sitting right here with me." I told her reaching across the table to take her hand. She smiled and squeezed my hand. Derek cleared his throat.

"Sorry Stiles, I don't have those kinds of feelings for you." he smarted off like an ass, ruining my super cheesy emotional speech. He reached over and forcefully pulled our hands apart. Cora glared at him as I just ran a hand down my face. I repeated in my head, _its just one date, its just one date. _As if sensing my attempt at happy thoughts, Derek smiled down at me and asked, "I assume you're paying for dinner, right Stiles?"

I opened my mouth to tell him to go screw himself but a painful kick under the table from Cora told me to just shut up. Holding back a whimper, I ground my teeth and smiled. "Yes, of course Derek. I am going to pay for dinner."

"Good. I hope you don't mind, I ordered quite a bit. I am starving!" he chuckled, leaning back, patting his stomach. My heart stopped.

"How much do you mean by a bit?" I asked slowly trying not to say anything that I might regret later. He shrugged and pointed behind me.

"Look for yourself." he replied with a grin. I turned my head slowly and almost screamed when I saw almost five of the employs each toting over a full tray of food. I snapped my head over to glare at Derek. He smirked as the food was placed in front of us. Cora and I had both gotten a Beacon Beaver and a salad. Derek, on the other hand apparently ordered, two Beacon Beavers, three salads, an order of the Fish and Chips, Bass stew, blackened trout and two cups of the salmon dip. Cora stared at her brother in horror as my mouth hung wide open. I couldn't even think of anything to say which is a bad sign for me. Derek just smiled down at the food and said, "Lets eat."

As he dug into his food, Cora and I just stared at each other in shock. She mouthed _I'm so sorry. _I still couldn't think of anything to say. After a while of just watching Derek eat through my money, we began to eat our own food. It tasted fine but I was to busy dreading the bill to enjoy it. Monica came back to ask how we were doing and if we needed any to go boxes. I almost said yes but Derek cut me off.

"Nope. We're good." he said. I rolled my eyes and turned to see that he had eaten all of his food. Cora and I stared at each other in pure horror.

"What did you eat a baby, too?" I asked, my voice cracking in shock. He just smirked and handed me the check that Monica had given him.

"I wouldn't put it behind him." Cora grumbled letting me know that her brother was getting on her nerves as well. I groaned and took out my debit card. My heart stopped when I saw that the bill was $623.54. Damn you Derek for being such an ass!

**Im not to happy with this chapter. :( but I hope you guys liked it. Please review and check out my other stories!**


	4. Mother's Tree

**Sorry its been so long! My Internet has been down and I just got it fixed this morning!**

After the heartbreaking bill, the three of us were back in the jeep heading to our next stop on the First Date Train. I'm really a romantic mush.

"Where are we going, Stiles?" Cora asked as we drove further down the shore of Lake Beacon. I smiled.

"It's a surprise." I replied simply. I could see the wheels in her brain turning as she tried to figure it out. A couple of minutes later I stopped the car. I quickly ran around and opened the door for Cora. She stepped out and looked around. The night was clear and warm, the stars shone brightly in the sky. Small waves of water lapped gently against the shore. I turned and pointed to a tall tree. "Would you mind waiting over there for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." she agreed a bit worried. As she walked away I opened Derek's door, but stood in his way so he couldn't get out. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he questioned. I took a deep breath and looked to make sure Cora wasn't near.

"Look, Derek, I know you're being a protective big brother because you haven't really gotten a chance to, and I totally respect that, but I need this part to be just Cora and I. okay? The whole dinner thing, as douchey as that was, I don't really care. You can follow us on every date, just please, all I'm asking is that you give me and Cora this one part by ourselves. And I swear to God that I won't do anything inappropriate. You can-" my involuntary babbling was cut off as Derek spoke.

"Stiles, go." he said firmly, motioning with his eyes to follow Cora. I looked at him surprised.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. Derek nodded making me let out a breath of relief. "Thank you so much, Derek."

He closed the door. I quickly ran over to meet Cora at the base of the huge trees. She smiled. "Is he not coming?"

"He's gonna let us do this alone." I told her. She looked surprised but grateful. She looked around.

"So, what's next?" she asked leaning against the tree. I slapped a hand down on the trunk. (The tree's trunk, calm down, folks.)

"We are going to climb this tree." I told her taking hold of the lowest branch and began pulling myself up. She laughed. As I reached for the next branch, I heard a scrapping sound. Soon Cora was right nest to me then soon up ahead of me. Her shoes and cardigan had been discarded, now laying on the ground. Her claws were imbedded into the thick wood with a smirk playing at her lips. (again talking about the tree!) I scoffed, "That's cheating!"

"No, its called using all of your resources to you advantage." she giggled. She proceeded to climb the tree.

"Stop when you get to the wooden platform!" I called after her, knowing she'd get there before me. Soon she was out of sight, leaving me still climbing. When I reached the wooden platform that was nailed to the branches, a thin sheet of sweat had blanketed me. I lazily pulled my self onto it and laid down on my back to catch my breath. "You know, sometimes I envy you werewolves-"

I was cut off as a pair of soft, peach-flavored lips met with mine. Cora was perched on her knees above my head, her soft, clawless, hand on both sides of my face. Her hair fell over us like a dark curtain. I kissed her back, interlacing our hands together, deepening the kiss. When we pulled apart to breathe, she smiled down at me. I chuckled. "That was totally worth your brother's assness."

"I hope so." she laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears, drawing back the curtain. She leaned down for another kiss, but I stopped her feeling guilty. She looked at me with a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"I promised Derek that we wouldn't do anything." I told her, hands still clasped. I thought that she might get mad but she just smiled knowingly.

"Okay." she leaned back allowing me to sit up. She looked around. The tree's leaves were a cocoon around us. We were about halfway up the tree. "So what are we doing up here?"

"Lay down right here." I told her, pointing to the middle of the platform. She obeyed and laid down. I laid next to here pointing above us. There was a hole in the canopy of leaves, allowing us to see the stars. The north star was placed in the middle of the hole. I looked over to see a big smile on her face.

"What is this place?" she asked, taking my hand. I took a deep breath.

"My mom's father built this up here when she was little. She had never shown it to any one but me and my dad. She told me that when you really love someone, there's no secrets. You show them your heart and tell them all of your secrets. She only brought people she really loved up here." I told her, she was looking at me with a happy glint in her eyes. "I've never brought anybody up here. Not even Scott. I've been waiting for that one person that I really love."

"And have you found them?" she asked. I turned to look her in the eyes.

"You're up here aren't you? What do you think?" I asked. Suddenly, not caring about Derek waiting in the car below us, I leaned forward and kissed her. This one was more tender and sincere. At that moment, I wasn't thinking about Cora's overprotective brother down the tree, or about that dinner bill, not even about the fact that I would have to top this date for the next one. I was just thinking about how much I loved Cora Hale. So I said it. "I love you, Cora."

"I love you too." her words were as gentle as the kiss that followed.

**Hope you guys like it! The Next Chapter will be the final one. *****_Sniffle*_**** but hey, there's always a possibility of a part two! What do you think? Do you want a part two? Let me know!**


End file.
